Going Forward
by UConn Fan
Summary: Life after Past, Present & Future. How do Tony and the rest of the NCIS family continue to fit into Ziva's life, if at all?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS and have no affiliations with NCIS or CBS, etc.

**Note: I'm torn on **_**Past, Present, Future**_**. The writers can't possibly expect us to believe, after everything they've gone through together, Tony (and Abby) will just accept this and **_**never**_** speak to Ziva again. I love the idea that Tony found her weeks before we saw him again in October, so that's briefly touched upon here. I have ideas for other chapters/scenes but I am completely open to ideas.**

**Please review – thanks! **

"Did you forget something Tony?"

"I forgot a few things, actually.

"Such as? I have not found anything here," she commented, glancing down at the Ohio State University sweatshirt on her bed. He'd been with her for weeks, and gone for less than seventy two hours – surely he would have noticed the sweatshirt if he wished for her to return it.

"I forgot to mention I love you too."

"Tony –"

"And you remember that 'I Will' list I helped you write?"

"Yes, of course," she replied cautiously, shifting on her sofa.

"I want to help you do all of those things," he paused, his voice low. "Although I may have to duck out on Iceland," he mused, his voice upbeat as she grinned. "Maybe Ducky will go with you – think of all the stories it will give him."

"Please don't do this," Ziva whispered, toying with the edge of his sweatshirt. She wished he sat next to her, wearing the sweatshirt so she could rest her head against his heart – a privilege she enjoyed during the nights he spent in her home. And during a beautiful Paris night a few years ago. Nights when he'd played with her hair, sharing hushed secrets and she kissed his cheek, confiding her own secrets too. She sniffled, wiping the threatening moisture from her eyes. "I explained to you, to Gibbs, I need a fresh start –"

"I know it's been a few years, but what part of 'I can't live without you' do you not understand? I don't care if you want to teach ballet to dwarfs who root for the University of Michigan's sports teams, I just want to be in your life."

"I was certain I would have this conversation with Abby before I had it with you."

"Well someone has to keep you in your toes."

From a world away, he heard her sniffle, imagining her brushing her eyelashes. "You always have."

"I meant it when I said I was going to fight for you Ziva, for us. We're not Bogey and Bergman, I'm going to see you again."

"Did you plan the similarities?" she chuckled.

"No, but it did make for a nice movie moment, didn't it?" Tony agreed. "Although not one I ever envisioned for us."

"You have envisioned movie scenes playing out between you and I?" she questioned, incredulous.

"Of course. There's that really hot pottery scene in _Ghost_ –"

"You've envisioned visiting me beyond the grave?"

"I took a little creative license. Or the ending of _Jerry Maguire_."

Ziva chuckled, "you did not have me at hello."

"That's funny because you had me at phone sex. Actually, I think the most fitting would be the ending of _When Harry Met Sally_. I could barge into the NCIS Christmas party and tell you I love how you literally measure out a cup of cereal every morning –"

"I got that habit from Tali," she defended.

"Or I love how you continue to destroy American idioms even though you're an American. And how you never forget the opera in your sister's memory."

Tony heard her shifting on the couch, unaware she held his shirt closer. "I love how you still love your father. I wish I could have had such a relationship with mine."

"Zi –"

"No Tony, it's true. If this is going to serve any purpose at all, I need to face and accept the things I wish I could change but cannot. One of them is my relationship with my father. My relationship with a lot of men."

"Not Gibbs."

"No, not Gibbs. He's the father I was not lucky enough to have."

"Me too," Tony whispered.

"If I have any regrets about any relationships with the great men of NCIS, it is with you."

"With me?"

"I wonder why I waited. Why _we_ waited. I knew if I just gave you _some_ indication –"

"I knew," he assured her.

"I know. I knew too," she promised. "I just wished I could have lived it a bit more."

"You still can."

"Not yet. Not now. You deserve better."

"Screw that Ziva, I want you."

She chuckled, "doesn't that go against everything _Casablanca_ taught you? Isn't true love about letting go?"

"If Rick and Ilsa met now, they'd at least be Facebook friends," he insisted, smiling when he heard her laugh.

"Neither of us have a Facebook account."

"We do have Facetime accounts."

"Yes," she agreed, "we do."

"Once a week," he proposed. "We can switch out whose sleep schedule gets messed up. I will respect your wishes Ziva, I promise. I just want to hear from you."

"Once a week," she confirmed.

"And an email if something really good happens – like McGee gets a date," he insisted, grinning when she laughed.

"Those terms seem reasonable."

"Well I'm a very reasonable man, Ms. David."

"I'm not sure I would agree with that statement. Nor am I certain I would like a fully reasonable Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yeah, he'd probably get boring pretty quick," he agreed.

Ziva glanced at the clock, "you should go, it's barely past midnight there."

"I just got back from the office, I wanted to call before I went to bed."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you. So next Saturday?"

"Yes, of course. I will Facetime you around three in the afternoon your time."

"Great, and if you need to change the time, or you want to talk before then, just call."

"I will. Good night, Tony."

"Good morning, Ziva."


End file.
